User talk:Derpster
Welcome Hi, welcome to Little Empire Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Derpster page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Seion (Talk) 06:04, January 30, 2012 definately easier to talk on the wiki then messages on the phone :P yeah, i have 118 mojo now. its gonna be a bit to get them all. the last 3 are the best, so you like the voodoo spells? it seems like the lightning and mythical blast would be better than the red voodo spell. i can fully see how spells would have more of an effect than armor. some of that stuff seems insane! Seyon33 05:01, February 5, 2012 (UTC) ---------------------------------- Well, I don't have any voodoo spells but I've fought a lot of people who used them on me. They're good for weakening pretty much the whole opponents army as it hits 4 times in random spots. The lightning is good but only for specific targets like priests or the enemy hero. Mystical Blast is strong, but I personally don't like it because you can't really aim it. It just hits what's in front of you. If your hero can beat everything in front of him, it becomes useless and another spell that can target other rows is better so you can help out your troops and minimize casualties Derpster 05:07, February 5, 2012 (UTC) thats definately true about Mystical blast, i didnt think about that. also the voodoo one hitting 4 as opposed to 3, i could see it being great then. i think im going to save up for the purple meteor first. Derpy- I posted a reply to someone asking if "Destroying Pandora" is impossible. I was able to complete this task today and posted a reply (I think it is located on page 2). I gave my setup on how I beat it at level 24 (I used Succubus for my hero). To put it simply, I focused on taking out the enemies in rows from top to bottom (my hero being placed in the top row). This is to take out all the ranged enemies that can hit her from the top row and the middle row. The bottom row cannot attack that far up, so I let them attack my castle until I was able to take out the top 2. All my units were killed except hero and the priest/shaman behind her. Spells were the key to taking out enemies in correct order. Let me know if you want any more info/lineups/pictures. Thanks for posting a great guide! -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- I beat "Defeating Bad Mouth Carl" just now. This was the final task, following "Destroying Pandora" In my opinion, it is quite a bit easier than "Destroying Pandora." I had half my army left after this task, whereas I lost everything except my hero (succubus) and the priest and shaman behind her in Pandora. Defeating Bad Mouth Carl - "Finally, it is time to say good bye. A True hero returns to finish what he/she started." Task Objective: Defeat: Priest*6, Mage*6, Berserker*2, Behemoth*1, Succubus*3 Task reward: 9000 Gold, 1800 Crystal, 2000 Exp, 1 Mojo Enemy Setup- Bz - bz - P - M - Su - su bz - bz - P - M - su - su Su - su - P - M - Be - be su - su - P - M - be - be Bz - bz - P - M - Su - su bz - bz - P - M - su - su